The twin
by Karakot
Summary: Just who is it that is more powerful that harry or voldy? and just what side will they choose? hpoc not romanic hrdm
1. Chapter 1 the unexpected twin

A.N. hey I don't own so be nice to me.

Chapter 1: What happened to her

In a stark white room, a redheaded woman lay crying with pain trying to bring her second child into the world. The pain she was in was evident on her face, which was completely white from the effort of pushing. Holding her hand was a handsome dark haired man, gritting his teeth from the effort of trying not to scream that the grip on his hand was too much for him to handle.

"Lily you have to keep pushing! If you don't the girl will die. Now push. PUSH LILY! One last big push. Push!" a doctor yelled at Lily Potter as she struggled to give birth to her small twins. The boy had been born almost an hour ago. James was next to her holding her hand and telling her she could do it. The girl was determined to be born breech first, which could be dangerous for both of them.

"AHHH!" Lily screams and with the last of her strength pushes one last time. She fells back into her pillow spent, only to jump back up as she hears her little girls cries. She holds her hands out to the doctor who lays the little one in her arms. One of the nurses asks if she can have the little girl and will return her in a few minutes along with the little boy. When everyone is out of the room James takes out his wand and mutters a few words. Two mugs appear with steaming hot coffee in them. As Lily starts to drink from her cup James takes a mirror out of his shirt pocket and quietly says a name. "Sirius," James says holding up the mirror it goes cloudy for a moment and them Sirius appears in the mirror instead of James reflection.

"What's the news?" Sirius asks in an excited tone of voice while everyone behind him tries to hear what is said. "Oh, and before I forget, I am the godfather, right?"

"It's a boy," James replies "and of course you are the godfather. After you duke it out with Remus for the position." He was not going to tell them about the girl. "Got to go. Lily wants to decide on a name. Talk to you latter. James out." Upon seeing Lily's questioning look.

"James, we were only suppose to have one child. Not two. What…" She was cut off by the appearance of the nurse carrying her two precious little bundles. She takes them and thanks the nurse. "What are we going to do? I don't want to lose them both. Oh, on a happier note, I have the perfect names. Harry for the boy and Alexandria for the girl. What do you think?"

"I love them. Hey, don't you have that friend from America in town this weekend? If so why don't we see if she will take the baby. She could raise it as her daughter. We could have the hospital make the birth certificate out in her name no one would know. Here that is." Lily with tears streaming down her cheeks nodded in agreement. James goes and called the doctor.

"What can I do for you?" he asks. He agreed for he was on their side. Lily's friend is brought in, where upon she agreed, as well. With her friend leaving the next morning, the small family spends all the time together they can. With that Alexandria Potter was completely erased from England's history book except for one piece of paper, which the headmaster has on the back of a picture in his office. It was her birth certificate which he look at wondering every day what happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2 her protectors

Chapter 2

"Alex" her mother yells out the window "Come here for a minute. I need to finish fitting you for your graduation robes."

At sixteen Alex looked nothing like her adopted mother and more like Lily everyday. She had all of Lily's quiet but obvious little quirks, but was a devil on a broom, like her father, James. She had both Lily's intelligence and complexion. Not to mention her dad's outrageous sense of humor, his willingness to trust anyone, and his loyalty. She is the youngest graduate from Lin Hi School for earth mages and the only one. The other graduate had been killed after he attacked her.

Another odd thing about her was the fact that she was the first female earth mage. Everyone before her were males, and all became famous. In truth, her brother was more famous than her and less powerful. But she did not know that. She thought she was a only child and was quite happy with that. Little did she know she was the sister of the famous Harry Potter. She would never know, Marie promised Lily she would never know unless the situation was life or death. Her thoughts were interrupted by the very same green eyed, red haired teen bursting though the door.

"What do you need mom?" The girl, no woman, asked in her musical easy to please voice. Alex currently had a oil stain on her cheek, her white, short sleeved, button-up shirt was covered with rust stains and her jeans were faded and worn with a large rip across one knee. She was out of breath which meant she was at the neighbors helping their son fix his car. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun which let all of her flyaway strands of hair out to hang around her face. If she ever decided to clean herself up and would put on a dress she would look very pretty. But her mother knew her to well and the mention of a dress made her run to the stables and take off on her horse. What Alex did not know was that she was going to be sent to her brother in England for he would need her help if he was to win this war against Voldemort.

"Honey, we need to talk" Marie said "before I begin, I need to know how do you do the time spell again?"

Alex was starting to get scared, "It takes the blood of a witch or wizard at the four points of the compass in use with four crystals that represents the four life giving elements. By cutting the wrist in a cross with a silver knife, the cuts do not have to be deep but you need to shed at least five drops on each crystal. It also has to be preformed under certain. It is best if it is done at sunrise or under a full moon. If it is preformed by a non-earth mage it will kill then in the process because it requires both their blood and their life force. So why do you need to know that? It will kill you if you try it."

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that you are adopted."

"Wha…?" Asked Alex, startled at this revelation.

"No interruptions! The second thing you need to know is that you have a brother and the third thing is that I love you and am sorry for this," With tears in her eyes she put Alex under a sleeping spell and laid her down on the couch. She got up from the couch and quickly prepared for the spell. It had to be preformed under certain conditions and it had to be now or never. She knew his men were searching for them. They would be found by the end for the week. After 17 years of hiding and moving every couple of years she thought they were safe. She thought wrong.

Before sunrise the next morning two horses were seen riding up the hill behind the small cottage. Sunrise found the mother and daughter at a clearing in the middle of the woods. Looking at her lovely daughter for the last time, she dismounted and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, my love, may peace always be with you."

She walked to the center of the clearing and placed four crystals on the ground. One facing the four points on a compass. A blood red crystal stood at the northern point it repented fire. "Naiad naya no ma" she whispered while facing the crystal. Out of her bag she drew a small sharp dagger. She quickly slit her right wrist along the width making sure that some of the blood touched the crystal. She turned and faced the west a dark green crystal repressing earth was half buried in the soil.

"Way wan no ma" she whispered. She again brought the knife down to her wrist and made a vertical cut to complete a cross. She again sprinkled some blood on the appropriate marker.

"Sera se no ma" she again whispered as she cut her left wrist horizontal and sprinkled some of the blood on the deep blue crystal that represented water. She thanked who ever came up with this spell that the cuts did not have to be deep or she would be dead by now.

As she tuned to face the east she saw that they were not far away and would by drawn to this location by her spell. She hoped that who ever was going to be coming through the gateway was someone or group that would protect the child that had become so dear to her.

"Eon eyo no ma" she said and while facing the east. She made the last light cut vertical cut on her right wrist and sprinkled some blood on the yellow crystal that stood for air. She turned and faced each point again and repeated the phrase a second time. As she started to feel her death near form the loss of blood and the drain of her life from the spell.

Three people showed up in the clearing. Two boys and a girl. They were only about 16 or 17 and looked like they had been woken out of a good nights sleep. The two boys both wore almost the same thing, plain white t-shirts and a pair of smiley boxers. The only difference was the base color, one wore black and the other one wore red. The one in red the messy black hair and brown eyes, and the one in black also had black hair but this guy had black eyes. (author's note. I no, I no Sirius dose not have black eyes but I don't remember what color they said they were.) They looked just like they were twins and they could have been by the way they were always hanging out together. The only thing that made them look any different at the moment was the look on their faces. The boy in black had a 'Wow, you go girl' look on his face while he stared at the outfit the girl was wearing. While the boy in red had a look that said 'You should were that more often' look. As to what the girl was wearing it was a tight black silk nightgown with a low, lacy neckline that just brushed the top of her bosom. It fell to her mid-thighs and had a low cut back with black satin ribbon lacing up in a crisscrossing pattern. Her hair fell in wavy layers over her shoulders and down her back. It went even higher as she started to stretch while she was yawning. Both boys' eyes became the size of tea saucers.

The boy in black was the first to recover. "Um… Lily, your… ah… your dress(?) is… ah… a little… um… revealing."

"Shut it, Padfoot!"

It was at that moment that Lilly looked around and realized that this was no dream. She gave a little screech, took out her wand and quickly muttered a spell that the boys did not hear. In a matter of seconds her outfit had changed from the tiny night-gown to a modest dress in the same color and material that the night-gown was.

"Sirius? James? Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming," At that moment she spotted Marie standing in the middle of the circle. "Marie…" was all she got to say before she was interrupted.

"The horses… take them back to my house there you will need to wake up Alex... I left a note it explains almost everything… Alex can fill you in on the rest. Give her this letter it will explain everything to her… Lily… forgive me… I had to break my promise and tell her... The world may… depend on her knowing… everything. Goodbye, my friend…" Marie whispers to Lily before she dies.

Lily lays her down and walks over to one of the horses. "Boys, lets move. Something does not feel right here, let's go." James and Sirius both walk over to where Lily is standing. Sirius swung up behind Alex and James swung up behind Lily.


End file.
